


Break a Leg

by Merfilly



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simple getaways never are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break a Leg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gryphonrhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/gifts).



All it needed was a simple push, Zachary reminded himself. He didn't care much for this new system of wires and pulleys to get away from the skyscraper he'd just robbed. For that matter, if he had wanted to be a high-wire artist — no, wait, he'd done that before. 

With a deep breath, glad there was neither a mark nor an audience to hide his nerves from, the con man pushed off of the roof, following the wire down to the next building's lower roof. The speed was exhilarating, he decided, even as the landing roof approached at a dizzying rate.

Unfortunately, there was a slight problem in the braking system on the zipline, and that roof met his legs entirely too forcefully.

How in hell was he going to get down swiftly enough with his latest acquisition on two broken legs? He knew security was already on his trail. Fast as the legs would set, they'd find the wire, and then him, before they had.

"Oh, Zachary," Amanda's voice came to his ears, as the woman he'd partnered numerous times stepped into his sense of other Immortals. "It's a shame your brake failed," she said with false sympathy.

"Damn you, Amanda," Zachary growled, watching her approach. He didn't even have his sword; it was in his gear on this roof.

"Half your fee, and I'll help you out of here."

Zachary closed his eyes; he'd find some way to get even with her later. They had played this game a number of times. "Done."

One day, though, she was going to push him too far.


End file.
